maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Octessence/story
Spec Op Start Dr. Strange: I've been hearing unsettling rumors in the mystical realms. Coulson: More specifically? DS: Some sort of mystical war is brewing, but I'm not sure exactly who is going to be fighting. Juggernaut: I can tell you. DS: You Know of this? J: Actually, I'm here because Cyttorak wanted me to tell you all. Ironman: Oh god... it's not that Octessence thing again is it? J: You got it. Im: I knew I should have finished that anti-mystical warrior armor. J: Yeah, Inferno almost fried you last time. Maria Hill: Speaking of Inferno, she's at Stark Tower, it looks like she's using her powers to write something on the pavement. Im: "Come out for a rematch"? Why that..... C: Looks like Mr. Stark has accepted her challenge. The Exemplars are each as powerful as Juggernaut, you should probably follow Mr. Stark to make sure she doesn't kill him. Mission 1 Start Im: Looks like Inferno has more help than I thought, not sure what they're doing, any idea Marko? J: The terms of the Wager have changed. The Octessence are planning to allow their human followers to come to their dimensions as a way to save them from annihilation in case of an Incursion. Im: But? J: They first have to prove themselves by defeating those who follow the others. Im: So Inferno picked AIM to be her army, what about you? J: I'm not gonna bet on anyone to beat SHIELD. Im: Good call. Now to make Inferno and AIM stop ripping up the neighborhood. Miniboss(Grey Gargoyle? Boss(Inferno) Coulson: We've spotted Inferno. She's standing on top of the tower, alone. Stark: I guess she wants to fight a duel. Not sure I like the odds, but it'd probably have less collateral damage if I do. Two options: Solo Inferno as Stark, or use a team and fight a bunch of minions too. Solo Stark: Sam, I really don't want to hurt you. Inferno: You know that's not how this works. Balthakk ordered me to take you out. Stark: .... fine then. Team Stark: C'mon Sam, you know you're out-matched. Let's talk Inferno: We'll see about who's outmatched. Win: Stark: Now can we talk about this? Inferno: ... fine. Coulson: Marko told us there's a new Wager and the winners get to leave Earth. Inferno: And not get killed when the world explodes... or whatever happens in an Incursion. Coulson: We're not sure exactly what happens. But they aren't there anymore afterwards. Lose: Inferno: I guess Balthakk wins. After mission: Maria Hill: We just got two emergency calls. Stark: Exemplars? Maria: Carnivore and Conquest. Stark: Well, I've got a nice comfy place for you to relax while we take care of this, Sam. Inferno: fine..... (split team dialog) Mission 2: Ireland required team: Cyclops, Juggernaut, OS, Storm, Wolverine Unusable: Bedlam, Carnivore, Conquest, Decay, Inferno, Stonecutter, Tempest, Black Panther, Iron Man, Ka-Zar, Nova Conquest and local gangs, miniboss? Mission 2: Paris required team: Black Panther, Iron Man, Ka-Zar, Nova, Thor Unusable: Bedlam, Carnivore, Conquest, Decay, Inferno, Stonecutter, Tempest, Cyclops, Juggernaut, OS, Storm, Wolverine Tempest and Jotun, miniboss? Mission 3: Alcatraz required team: Tempest, Cyclops, Storm Decay and Test Subjects, Dragoness and Mystique Cyclops: Welcome to Alcatraz Agent. Coulson: Don't you guys normally make your own weather? Storm: I do. This rain is unnatural I don't want to try Mission 3: Madripoor required team: OS, Wolverine, Juggernaut Stonecutter and Prime Sentinels(maybe a few random robot Sentinels), and a duplicate of Omega Sentinel(Ra Sentinel, has Prime passive, OS skills) Mission Start Coulson: Good thing you got there when you did, Stonecutter has been turning his followers into something like Prime Sentinels. Omega Sentinel: Whatever he's doing is also attracting actual Sentinels. Wolverine: How? OS: I don't know, it's like a blinking signal saying "come here". If I get close enough, I could pinpoint the source. W: Lead the way. Miniboss reveal Coulson: We just spotted something on satellite that looks a lot like Omega Sentinel. OS: It's not. C: Here's the coordinates. OS: Scanning.... Hmm... that appears to be a Madripoorian woman rebuilt partially using Sentinel tech. C: Partially? OS: Certain aspects of her design seem to be mystical in nature. C: Must be Stonecutter's work. OS: I'm moving to take a closer look. C: Understood, be careful. Mission 3: Savage Land required team: Inferno, Iron Man, Ka-Zar Bedlam and Haukka, miniboss? Mission 3: Wakanda required team: Conquest, Black Panther, Nova Carnivore, White Gorillas, Man-Ape Epic Boss Spirits of the Octessence(not the Exemplars, but only for story reasons) can spawn in any version of mission 3. Tempest/Conquest, then Juggernaut/Carnivore/Decay, and Bedlam/Inferno/Stonecutter Team: Agent, Strange, Juggernaut